The JOKER
by FlyHigh96
Summary: My bestie made this wonderful story and you're going to love it! By: SHAYLYN NOT MEEEE


It was one of those days. One of those days, when you seem excited and happy, but you don▓t know why. You feel like you have power to do what you want, and are proud of yourself. You feel like a great person, ready to face the world. Until, a killer gets in your house and nearly kills you! So there we were: at school. I had just gotten out of my least favorite class, math. 7th grade math can be hard! It was finally time for lunch, which seemed like it took forever. I grabbed my seat at the lunch table, and said hey to all my friends. ⌠did you see the news last night?■ asked Janet. ⌠No, why?■ said Annie? ⌠They were talking about some killer who escaped from jail, and is in Roseville!■ declared Janet. ⌠Oh my Gosh!■ Exclaimed Penny! ⌠Did you see it last night to, Carly?■ Annie asked me as I opened my lunch box. ⌠no, I was babysitting ┘sadly■ I said. So when lunch ended, I was on my way home from school, walking in the thick powdery white snow. It seemed as though it lasted forever, until I noticed something. A strange man behind me, wearing a clown mask. The man was odd, he wore all black ,a black cloak, and the mask just made him look even stranger. He seemed as though he had been following me for a while. When I stopped, he stopped. When I turned, he turned. When I ran, he ran right after me. I got home and locked the door, just to be safe. I then heard my mom yell ⌠Carly dinner!■ I would think about it later, but the one thing on my mind was:

⌠Could it possibly be the killer from the news┘?

It was one day later, around 4:45 PM. I called My friend Ana, and decided to invite her to go with me to Chipotle! One of our favorite places to get Chinese food! So we arrived and I got the usual. Burrito with lettuce, tomato, sauce, and chicken. Ana decided to try something new (as usual). We ordered our food, and sat down. I told her about the other day when I saw the mysterious man with the clown mask and black cloak and clothing. And as usual Ana said her famous motto ⌠ When in doubt, dance yourself out!■ So I asked her ⌠Does that help me at all?■ And Ana said ⌠not really.■ So we ate our food and headed home. I told Ana I would see her tomorrow at school. I went in my room and locked the door. I thought about that man still. His face stuck in my mind. It was as if I was glue and his face was paper, simply stuck to me. I couldn▓t stop thinking about it! Questions haunted me ⌠ Could it be him?■ .⌠ If so, why is he after me?■. ⌠What is this mans name?■ I was beginning to get worried. I decided to get some sleep, and try to get my mind off it. I took a shower, and got on some pajamas. I was about to turn off the TV, when I heard on the news channel, ⌠Breaking news! Our latest criminal in Roseville, the JOKER, has been seen! Walking the streets of Roseville, the JOKER disappeared after a bank robbery! If you think you have seen this man called our news channel and report him ASAP! This is a description of our latest mystery man-. Carly turned off the TV. She didn▓t need to know what he looked like. Carly already knew what the JOKER looked like, because Carly had seen him the other day. On her way home from school. She was being followed by the JOKER.

She walked to school, scared, cold, quietly, and most importantly, alone. She safely got to school and did her daily routine. She went to lunch and told nobody about her last few days, and what she had discovered. ⌠They would think I▓m crazy!■ Thought Carly. She had done her last class, English. English was her favorite class, she loved writing her own little stories, and writing poems, paragraphs, and riddles. She was ready to go home, ready to see the JOKER waiting for her by her house. She exited the school with Annie, and walked with her at a steady pace on her way home. Then she saw him, waiting there for her. She called out to him with Annie by her side ⌠What do you want with me?■ He just stood there with his dark clothes, and mask. Silence. No answer. She questioned him again ⌠Are you the joker?!■ Carly started getting nervous and could feel the fear in her. She was sure Annie was feeling the same way. The JOKER stood there, he nodded his head yes, as an answer to Carly▓s last question. There they were. Annie and Carly eye to eye with the JOKER. He took one step toward them, so Annie and Carly took one back. They could just turn around and run towards Carly▓s house, but what would happen if they moved? What if he had a gun? Annie whispered to Carly ⌠Are we going to die?■ Carly glanced at Annie and told her ⌠when your mom died when you were little, do you remember the last thing she told you?■ Annie nodded. Carly said ⌠she told you, if you ever get scared, and don▓t know what to do, run.■ Annie and Carly looked at each other hard. Then looked back at the joker he was walking towards them, quickly┘Carly and Annie turned and ran for there lives! They ran, and ran, and ran which seemed like it lasted forever. Which reminded Carly when she was walking home from school. He was catching up to them.. As they ran, Carly looked behind them, he was close with a knife in his hand. Carly turned around quickly and ran as fast as she ever could.. They were SO close to Carly▓s house! They reached the door, opened it and ran in and locked the JOKER out. Carly grabbed the nearest phone by her. Her cell phone. When all of a sudden she heard a SMASH! JOKER had broken in the through the window!!! ⌠RUN■ screamed Annie in fear. They ran upstairs, into Carly▓s room. They heard him run up the stairs as Carly dialed 911 on her cell phone. ⌠I HAVE NO BARS!■ exclaimed Carly! ⌠WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!■ screamed Annie panicking!

⌠Theres only one thing left TO do!■ Screamed Carly! ⌠What!?!?■ asked Annie! Carly glanced at the window. Annie looked at Carly as though she was joking. ⌠it▓s the only thing left to do!■ So Carly And Annie opened the window quickly. Carly tore off the screen, and got ready to jump with Annie. They grabbed hands, and jumped! They hit the ground with a thud! They heard a loud crash in the house as they got up wobbling from such a hard fall. They pulled themselves together, and watched as the JOKER jumped out the window to! They ran and hid behind a neighbors car. They hear footsteps. And saw them under the car. The footsteps stopped and turned there direction. They weren▓t ready. Not ready to give up. Not ready to let the JOKER win. Not ready to die. They decided it was time to show there faces and just take there punishment before he found them him selves. Carly and Annie stood up. They stood there once again face to face. Annie noticed Carly pulling out her cell phone, she dialed 911 and the JOKER didn▓t notice what Carly was doing. She closed the phone right when she heard ⌠hello■ so the police could now locate the call. Where she was, what street she was on, the address, and where to find the JOKER. Annie and Carly were scared still, but had to stall until the cops came. Carly and Annie backed up 4 steps and the JOKER came closer. They backed up more and he came closer and pulled out his knife ready to kill. ⌠What was he waiting for?■ thought Carly. She was pretty sure Annie was thinking the same thing. He got closer and held his knife above there heads when all of a sudden, they heard the police! They were here!!! FINALY! The stalling worked! The JOKER made a run for it, but a fat cop with a nametag that read :BOB grabbed him. They removed his weapons, and put him in the the police car. And locked it, TIGHT! He looked at them, and his expression was angry. A look as though he hadn▓t gave this up. Annie and Carly looked back at him and gave him a look back saying ⌠its over, and we won■ The cops made sure the girls were OK, and contacted there parents. The parents cried when they found out what happened. And carpooled to school everyday. They were more protective about them being alone is Roseville now. But Annie and Carly didn▓t mind. They thought if it this way ⌠We would rather be safe, then being killed by scary looking clowns!■ So weeks went by, and they didn▓t hear about the JOKER again. Over the time Ana also did change her motto.

⌠clowns shouldn▓t try and kill 7th graders.■ 


End file.
